1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor used in various electric appliances such as a mobile phone, a personal computer, and a television set.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional inductors, inductors which use a magnetic material such as an Ni—Zn-based ferrite or an Mn—Zn-based ferrite as a core material thereof are known. However, when an Mn—Zn-based ferrite is used as a core material in an inductor, insulation failure may occur between a winding and a core. Therefore, in an inductor which uses a core consisting of a magnetic material such as an Mn—Zn-based ferrite, a mounting substrate must be electrically insulated from the core.
In a choke coil disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-207371 (FIG. 1), a resin molding body having a connection terminal to which an end of a winding is connected is arranged below a bottom surface portion of a core on which the winding is winded. In this manner, the resin molding body is arranged below the core to electrically insulate a mounting substrate on which the choke coil is mounted from the core.
However, in the choke coil disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-207371 (FIG. 1), the resin molding body is interposed between the core and the mounting substrate. For this reason, the dimension of the choke coil in the direction of height is disadvantageously increased by a thickness of the resin molding body. When the configuration is applied to the inductor, the same problem is posed.